Our Ties Bind Us
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron.
1. Party Meet

A/n: Well, I came up with this idea last night. I have two other stories to work on I know, but I decided to start this one. It will probably be updated the day after "Fifteen Years Return" is, and vice-versa. Anyways I should probably just start this story shouldn't I?

This was inspired by the song "Structure" by Innerpartysystem

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 01_**

**_Party Meet_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron. _

* * *

"Do I really have to go to this party Pep?" Tony asked as he fixed the collar of the suit he was wearing. He looked over at his girlfriend who was just finishing adjusting her dress. She then started to put on her makeup. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to face him for a moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you yes?" Pepper replied and shook her head. She looked at Tony and crossed her arms for a few seconds before continuing on with her makeup. "You can't miss this party; I told you that, that is why you aren't with the other Avengers as well." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I bailed you out for this party so deal with it unless you want to be in the meeting right now." There was a settling silence and she smiled, knowing she had won.

"Fine, I owe you for that, and nothing else."

* * *

"My, I never thought I would see you here Mr. Stark." A voice purred into Tony left ear, head on his shoulder. He felt himself flush against the person who had just spoke, finding himself smaller than the man. He knew who it was in some sick twist of fate as well. He sighed some.

"It's hosted by my company, of course I would be here Loki." He responded in an irritated tone of voice. He looked back at the person to see none other than Loki. The god gave a charming smile and kissed the other's hand. He was wearing his normal outfit, but he had his hair in a slightly different style so that no one could tell who he happened to be at the part. "Now, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, and the god chuckled.

"Oh, enjoying myself." Loki replied and kept a hold of the other man's hand. "I had nothing more to do today, so I thought just about coming for a party now. I hope you aren't mad at me for attending this party?" He smiled at him.

"Nope, as long as no one else-"

"Drink sirs?" A man asked as he stopped by them with a platter of drinks. Tony and Loki both took one, and nodded to the man.

"Ah, thanks. Anyways, as long as no one else knows who you are, I assume we are good. He took a drink of the scotch that was being served. Loki chuckled and took a drink as well, touching his glass to the others.

"No one shall Stark, none but you anyways." Loki responded and smiled at the other. "Though I would care to know about some of these people…a lot of them look rather…odd…" He blinked and looked at Tony who laughed and smiled at the other. He then began to name people off for the other male.

Soon enough, the two somehow wandered out onto the balcony. "Hmn…" Tony leaned on the railing, back facing it. He looked to the starry night sky and sighed. He could only blink when a soft arm moved around his waist and pulled him close to him; the shorter man blushing a little bit whether it from the drinks he had or the action. "Loki…" Alright so now the alcohol was taking its effect as he was pinned back against the railing. Loki smiled weakly, probably drunk as well by now, and then leaned in. They're lips connected and Tony groaned. His mind being clouded by the alcohol wasn't helping him here; he was kissing back because of it.

"Stark…" Loki murmured as he pulled away and took a breath. "Why don't we go somewhere else?" He murmured and ran a hand through Tony's hair slowly. Tony nodded slowly and licked his lips before the other man took a hold of him and smirked. "Then let us go." He murmured and muttered a spell. He sighed some and leaned against Loki as they vanished from the balcony and appeared at his Malibu home. How Loki knew about it, he had no idea.

Tony shivered as Loki kissed him deeply on the lips, both of them falling onto the couch. Tony pressed something to put JARVIS on mute so he was not going to bother them for the night. The last thing he needed was for JARVIS to smart mouth everything that happened. He sighed some, and closed his eyes slowly as the other kissed his neck. "Loki..." He groaned and the other pressed closer before suddenly, he was off of him. Tony opened his eyes to look at the other male who smirked and then picked him up, taking him to the bedroom. It worried him how Loki knew the layout of his home...but at the moment he could care less.

"Stark...hmn...do you know how beautiful you look?" Loki murmured as he sat the other down on the bed and climbed onto him. The smaller man blushed as the god smirked and nipped at his neck again. He didn't care of what he was doing happened to be wrong. He didn't care of what would come from them touching like this. He could just care less about anything. He moved his hands to remove the others shirts and purred at what he saw.

Slowly a hand trailed down Tony's chest. It stopped at the arc reactor and Loki watched the other give a panicked look. He blinked and slowly touched the reactor, wondering what was wrong with this device to make the other still like that. "What is this Stark? You appear to fear it..." He murmured softly.

"I don't fear it, I fear dying." Tony replied softly and the other man blinked. He was about to ask what it was but paused and thought about it. "Loki, you better not use this against me...but, that circle in my chest that glows? That's what keeps me alive..." He murmured and sighed some. Loki looked at him then smiled and kissed him, pressing on the circle. Tony's breath hitched and he moved his hands to move Loki's hand away. "Don…" Loki kissed him again and pulled him close.

Well, this was sure to be one interesting night for the both of them.

* * *

Tony let out a loud groan as he woke up with a killer headache. Alright, so what the hell did he drink and who the hell was he in bed with? Oh well, he could care less for now. He sighed and moved closer to the strong warmth, and then found that the person he was with was for one…male. And for two he was the one aching…oh great. He forced his eyes open and slowly took in the form that he happened to be with. He felt lips over his own and groaned again.

"Hmn…looks like we got into quite a situation Stark…" Tony stilled, and his eyes widened a little bit. He was in bed…with Loki?

* * *

"Alright, so let me get this straight again..." Tony said slowly as he looked at the god who was refusing to let go of him. "We meet at the party last night, got drunk, came here, and had sex?" He said slowly, and the god nodded. "And I cannot remember any of this why?"

"Like I know, you probably, being a mortal, couldn't handle it." Loki replied then smirked. He pinned Tony down below him and purred. "Now then though, since you now know what we did…how about round two?" He purred. Tony's face flushed and he swallowed, but then, a smirk. He leaned up and kissed him.

"I've never been one to turn something like this down you know, but I do have to wonder…what shall we do about this if someone fi-" Loki silenced him with a kiss and pulled him close. Tony's eyes closed and he kissed back slowly. Oddly, Tony never expected to be in bed with a god doing something like this, but oh well. As long as his team didn't find out about this, he was good. Fury would so have his head if he found out about this. Oh well, currently this was a risk he was willingly taking…why? He had no idea.

* * *

Now, Tony knew he had a problem. He was currently sitting with the other Avengers talking about Loki, and there was just the fact that they had to hurt him to stop him. After what he and Loki did though, he wasn't sure if he was able to actually harm the god or not. He sighed softly and closed his eyes to think about all of this. On one hand he could just tell them what happened but that would be bad, and on the other hand he could worry about having to kill Loki. Great. He felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes, looking at Rogers.

"What's wrong Anthony? You appear to be out of it…" Rogers asked and then chuckled as Tony looked around for the other Avengers. "They left already to get some rest; I suggest you do as well. We have our goal of stopping everything tomorrow."

"Oh…yeah…right." Tony got up and sighed. "I'm fine Rogers, just need a good night's sleep." He turned and left the room silently. Rogers blinked and sighed, watching him walk away. Something was wrong, and he knew it, but he also knew that Tony wasn't about to tell him anything about it.

* * *

Tony lay in the bed that he had in the aircraft silently. His eyes closed slowly and he sighed, worried about Loki. He knew he had to fight him, but his heart was telling him not to. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now. After all, he had two choices and none of them looked pretty to him at all. He heard something and opened one eye, finding Loki sitting down next to him. He smiled weakly and sat up.

"So, what are you doing in this death trap?" Tony asked as Loki leaned over and put his hands on Tony's face. He smiled and kissed him softly.

"Visiting." He murmured and the two fell back on the bed. "You know, it was rather hard to get in here, but I am pleased that I did as long as I am not found." He smirked. "Though we could always move to your place."

"Hmn…as long as we are back by morning."

"Fine."

* * *

_We are bound to one another by what happened...but now I have to choose which ties mean the most to me..._


	2. Avenger Ties

_A/n: He has more ties than his with his _lover _but he can't figure it out. He has to decide what means the most to him..._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 02_**

**_Avenger Ties_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

"Anthony, are you awake yet?" A voice startled Tony from his sleep and he sat up, yawning and looked at where the voice came from. Rogers was looking down at him, a smile on his face. Damn that smile bugged Tony. So real, unlike his own, not that anyone knew you know. He nodded a little bit and yawned, closing his eyes slowly and sighing a little bit.

"Yes, now I'm awake." Tony replied and sighed, rubbing his eyes slowly. "What do you want Rogers? I was having a nice time sleeping before you came and woke me up you know." He muttered and opened his eyes, looking over at Rogers.

"Sorry, but I thought you would like to know we are heading out at some point soon, and you should get up." Rogers replied and chuckled. "Unless you want to stay here and sleep the world's destruction away." Rogers shrugged and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm up." Tony muttered as he sat up, stretching, then standing up. "Alright, so lemme guess, Fury wants us to attack early?" He asked and sighed softly, shaking his head a little bit. Rogers nodded and Tony rolled his eyes, typical. Wouldn't let him sleep in. He looked at Rogers. "I'll be there soon, just let me get a shower and change at least." Rogers chuckled and nodded, moving to leave but stopped.

"Anthony…is there something that is bugging you or something?" Rogers asked, turning to face the man once again. "Last night I came to check on you and you weren't here, no one knew where you were…and then well, find you here today still sleeping at eleven am."

_Eleven am? _Tony blinked and then shook his head. "No, I just needed some air last night Rogers, nothing was wrong." He gave a weak smile before going into the bathroom, and closing the door. Rogers blinked then frowned, Tony was hiding something from them all, but he didn't know what it happened to be. Soon though, he would figure it out…he had to because at this rate everything was going downhill. With Loki at large and them needing to fight him then they needed to know what was on everyone's mind…

* * *

"I have to choose…" Tony muttered and closed his eyes. He sighed softly and shook his head; thinking about this was getting him nowhere. He laid his head against the wall of the shower, the water running down his body slowly. The soft drum of the water was all he could hear as he thought about everything. He wondered though, would he just have his heart broken when he chose a tie? He always felt that way, always feeling like he was going to become more broken than he already was. He didn't know what would happen when he chose what he wanted to do, or what would come with it.

He had a major tie with the Avengers now, he was the co-leader, and he had always looked up to the man that led the team. Then you had Clint, who he had known for some time, and he knew a lot about him. Natasha, not the nicest girl, but one of the prettiest for sure. Bruce, ah, now he was a man of science like himself, and Tony respected him. Thor, well, he didn't know the god that much, but he always admired Norse Mythology. Rogers…when it came to that man everything was different. He had admired him for as long as he could remember, wishing he could meet him one day and be around him like he was now. Captain America, that was the world's first hero, and the one that Tony wanted to know better.

He had those strong binds and ties with the Avengers, but as soon as he and Loki kissed that night, he was tied to him as well. Ties, binds, bonds, they were all hard for him to accept, and make him wonder, if he broke one tie, would his heart be broken? Then again he was already a shattered man inside, but he never told anyone about it. No one would understand him, not at all.

Arms slipped around his waist and he stilled. He swallowed then turned around and made a sound as he was kissed on the lips. His eyes closed and he kissed back willingly. He sighed some when the other person pulled back, but they locked eyes. "What are you doing here Loki?" Tony murmured and the other smiled then chuckled.

"Making sure you got back in one piece." He responded and nipped at Tony's neck. The smaller one groaned and sighed, closing his eyes slowly. "Hmn, you're still sensitive apparently." That earned him a look of annoyance and Loki chuckled. "What? It is true is it naught?" Loki murmured and ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"Hmn, only because of you." Tony muttered and sighed, leaning back on the wall. "Now, why are you wearing armor in the shower?" He chuckled and smirked. Loki blinked then snapped his fingers, undressing himself like that. He smiled back at Tony.

"Well, now I am not." Loki replied and pulled the other close. "So, what are you going to do today? Attack correct. Hmn…I'll be waiting to see what you _heroes _come up with." He nuzzled the smaller man's cheek and took a deep breath. "Are you going to fight me Stark?" He murmured at him and looked into Tony's eyes.

"...that is what I am trying to think about Loki." Tony sighed. "We're tied together because of what we did but...I have the Avengers to think about as well..." He groaned as the other male kissed him and pulled him into his arms, sighing softly.

"Stark...I understand what you mean, but you have to choose what you want the most..." Loki kissed his forehead and smiled down at him, a twisted smile, but a smile. Tony closed his eyes and sighed, nodding a little. He knew that, he knew that he needed to figure this all out.

A soft hand ran through his hair and he sighed, leaning on Loki. Maybe, it would have been better if they never meet at that party but now that it happened...he had to deal with it. He had to decide about things that would change the fate of a lot of people. "Loki…" He murmured before there was a knock on the door. Both men sighed, and looked at the door. "Yes?" Tony called.

"We're all waiting for you Tony! Hurry up!" Clint's voice. Great, so now Fury was thinking he didn't have enough time to even take a shower and get dressed. He was about to reply when he was kissed by Loki, and pushed back against the wall. He groaned and moved his head to the left as Loki's mouth moved lower. He had some bad timings with things like this…

"Ah…right…I'll be there soon…" Tony groaned out and took a breath. "Damn it Loki, stop it!" He hissed to the other who chuckled then smiled and moved his hands down lower. He gasped, and shivered as the others hand touched him. "…not…now…" Tony groaned, but it was probably to late to go back on this now.

* * *

"Stark, you're late by an hour." Fury snapped at the man as he walked inside, and crossed his arms. "I assure you it does not take that long to take a shower and change clothing." He muttered and Tony shrugged.

"Would have been faster if the water didn't shut off when I was still in there." Tony replied, of course not telling any of them what had really happened. Dang Loki, making him take a total of three showers…and honestly that didn't help his judgment on what he was going to do, what tie to break. He sat down next to Rogers who was looking worried. Oh well.

"Anyways now we should start…any ideas on how to deal with Loki?" Fury asked and looked around the room at all of them.

"…I say we send in one person that is not there to fight, and lower his guard…then we strike."


	3. Tower Talk?

_A/n: He has more ties than his with his _lover _but he can't figure it out. He has to decide what means the most to him..._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 03_**

**_Tower Talk?_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

Tony let out a sigh as he slowly walked into the penthouse in his tower. He turned to face Loki who was at the other side of his penthouse, watching him. He smiled weakly. "Well now, looks like we happen to meet in battle?" He said and Loki smiled, nodding. "Drink?" He asked.

Loki shrugged. "Might as well...odd to be asking me if I want a drink when the world is collapsing outside." He chuckled.

"Ah, well think about it. I'm technically you're lover, and I'm the only one here." Tony replied as he poured a glass for him and Loki. "Now, want to tell me what you are going to do to me to make them believe this little act we are putting on?" He looked at the other who smirked.

"Simple, I act like nothing had happened between us during this...and I will do as I intended to do to start." Loki moved closer as Tony held out the drink. He took it and smiled at him. "No cameras in here correct?" A nod. "No one listening to the conversation?" A nod. "Good..." Loki leaned in and kissed the other lightly on the lips. Tony smiled weakly then smiled and kissed the other back, arms slipping around the taller man. They're drinks set on the counter as Tony was leaned on it by the god. "Hmn...not afraid you're team might see?" Loki teased and nipped at the ear of the man below him. Tony groaned and shook his head slowly as the other did that.

"Doesn't matter...they'll know later on anyways." Tony groaned and took a deep breath as Loki bit down on his neck. "Loki...no bite marks...please...or I will have to answer a lot of questions..." Loki just chuckled and kept making his mark as it was already there. Tony sighed, and moved a hand into the shirt the other had moved himself into, changing from his armor. "Ah...admit it...you want to touch now as well..."

"Ah...dang it Loki..." Tony groaned then sighed softly and gripped onto Loki as he slipped off his shirt. "Loki, no not now..." He groaned and Loki only smirked and threw the shirt somewhere.

"Then, shall we go to the bedroom?" He purred and Tony sighed. He wasn't about to get out of this was he? He shook his head slowly, and then sighed, kissing Loki as his reply.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you." He murmured and Loki just smiled, pulling the other close to him by the waist and kissing back. If Tony wasn't used to the changing in scenery randomly around Loki, he probably would have freaked as they appeared in his room, not dressed at that. He always had his ways to get what he wanted...

* * *

"Rogers. Has Tony contacted you yet?" Natsha asked as she jumped away from an attacker. The captain sighed and shook his head slowly.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet!" He called back as he hit an attacker with his shield. He was worried even if he didn't show or say it. They had the plan, they had it all worked out, but there was something not right. Part of the plan was for Tony to get Loki to drop his guard, but... He was worried that maybe Tony had been caught on this, and something had happened to him. "Natasha can you try and contact him?" He asked and Natasha nodded.

* * *

_"Tony? Tony are you alright?"_

Tony shivered, and panted softly as his eyes darkened when he heard Natasha's voice. Loki just growled and bit at the others neck, cursing at the stupid thing that brought the voice of that woman in his love's team. "Don't dare answer." Loki murmured and kissed the other, hands moving lower on Tony's body. Tony shivered and closed his eyes but then nodded a little bit before gasping.

"Ag...Loki..." He groaned as the other touched a certain spot. He took a shaky breath before he kissed Loki back. He knocked the earpiece off the bed to keep it away from them.

_"Tony? Tony...? Are...are you there?"_

Maybe it was fear he heard, but Natasha was probably thinking that he was dead or something. Great. He sighed and pulled back, grabbing the earpiece, growling as Loki flipped him over. Great. "Loki..." He sighed before he talked into the piece. "I'm alright Nats-...ah...S...sorry...hit something. I'm alright..." He said and then shuddered as the other pushed into him. "Agh..."

_"...are you sure you alright? You don't sound good...did the plan go alright? Oh, the Captain is heading to help you..."_

Alright, so that was not to good of news with Tony in the position he was. More so when he was trying not to moan as Loki made him feel so good from what they were doing. "Ah...I really don't need his help, I'm fine." He responded before clenching his fists tightly. His head pressed into the pillows and he took a deep breath. "Loki..." He took a deep breath, and looked at the other weakly over his shoulder. Loki chuckled and leaned up, kissing him. This was a bad situation if Rogers was near but oh well...it was happening and Tony didn't want to stop it.

"We'll be fine." Loki murmured and Tony nodded a bit before the other moved his hands up and played with his chest as he thrusted into him. Tony panted, dang it, Loki knew all his sensitive spots by now. "I won't let him get in after all." That wasn't to reassuring but oh well.

* * *

Rogers ran quickly, hitting any enemy that happened to get in his way. He knew that Tony was alive now, but he wasn't putting it as he was alright with how he had talked to Natasha, the sounds as well. Something wasn't right. He had to figure it out. He sighed softly and closed his eyes slowly, not sure what to do if he came into a bad situation or something like that.

As he got to the tower he took a deep breath and walked in, not finding anyone inside. He quickly headed up to the penthouse floor, and what he saw was a shock. Loki's scepter was left alone on the counter; there was glass on the floor, clothing dropped on the ground, drinks spilled, and probably the worst thing? The clothing belonged to Tony…and the other clothing was Loki's. His eyes darkened. Something wasn't at all right about this.


	4. Are You Serious?

_A/n: This couldn't be for real. He couldn't have done such a thing with the enemy! He wasn't serious right?_

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 04_**

**_Are You Serious?_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

Tony curled up to Loki's cold chest and let out a sigh. His body was still lightly shaking with pleasure, which wasn't the right thing to be happening right now but oh well. He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head against Loki's chest. "No one saw..." He murmured and Loki nodded, running a hand through the others hair. The world outside was long forgotten from them, the fight, the deaths, it all was just a faded memory.

Loki yawned a bit then kissed the others lips lightly and shook his head when he pulled out. "Hmn...Stark...do you think that it mattered that we did this when a war is wagging outside?" He chuckled and the other shrugged and closed his eyes again as he had looked up at Loki.

"I could care less...after all I'm sore as hell now thanks to you." Tony muttered and Loki chuckled, kissing the other again for a moment. "Am I fun to kiss or what?" The smaller man grumbled and Loki shrugged but smirked at the comment the other made, leaning in once again. Of course, his fun was ended as the door was suddenly knocked down. Tony jolted up and Loki sat up as well, both swallowing.

"Anthony are you alright-" Rogers stopped in mid sentence as his eyes laid on the two males. He stood there for a long moment before swallowing, and the grip on his shield tightened. "...A...Anthony..." He said slowly, tripping over the name as well. "...Anthony...Loki...? Wh...What in the world?" He hissed.

"Ah...ah...Rogers..." Tony swallowed as the others eyes finally laid on him. "T-this isn't what you are thinking!" This was the first time Tony remembered stuttering when he was caught in bed with someone; after all he was a playboy was he not?

"Then what is this?" Rogers asked and crossed his arms, frowning softly. "Tell me what this is before me? You and Loki in bed...naked... Tell me what the hell I am supposed to take from this!" He hissed at them, and Tony sighed softly.

"...well..." Tony looked up at Loki for a moment, and before he could say anything else, Loki took his face into his hands. He kissed him roughly on the lips, letting Rogers take in what he was seeing. Tony groaned, but instead of pushing Loki away like Rogers thought he would do, he kissed back. Rogers stood there for a moment before saying.

"You can't be damned serious Anthony..."

* * *

Loki leaned back on the wall, in nothing but his boxers which he honestly wasn't used to wearing to start with. He glanced at his lover who was currently trying to avoid the rage of the man he called 'Rogers'. So they had been caught after all, and in the middle of a war, nice.

"You didn't do what I think you did Anthony?" Rogers asked, eyes flaring. "How could you be in bed with the enemy in the middle of a fight for the world?" He asked him, not letting the other answer as he kept asking questions like that. He was mad, you could easily tell that. "Why would you dare go near him in a manner? He about killed us all! You were _sleeping _with the enemy!"

"Alright, alright calm down Rogers!" Tony snapped and then took a deep breath. "Alright, so I slept with Loki…not the worst thing I…alright it is but…just listen to me here!" He shook his head as Rogers gave him a look, telling him to spill it. "…we got drunk at a party…then it led to us winding up in bed. Did-"

"Alright, that is enough. First off Anthony, you should have told the team about this! You shouldn't have kept this to yourself because this is wrong!" Rogers snapped and Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Who really notices me Rogers? No one, no one understands who I am…so why should I tell them what I do when I am with someone else?" He asked then opened his eyes. "And frankly, I enjoy being with Loki, go ahead, turn me in. See where that gets everyone. Stark International will fall, Iron Man will be gone, an Avenger will be lost…see where it gets you."

Rogers seemed to take it a bit and then took a deep breath and nodded a little. "I understand it Anthony, but you know it's wrong. You can't be serious about being like this with Loki…it isn't right! This isn't what you should be doing you know! It's all wrong…everything about this…"

"…maybe it is, but I don't care." Tony responded then blinked as Loki's arms wrapped around him, and the other male kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked at Rogers. "I'm content and happy with this, and so, I'm going to go with it…despite what you or the rest of the team says to me." He nodded at his own words, but honestly, he was worried about what Thor was going to do when he found out about this.

"Is this really the tie you are choosing?" Rogers asked and Tony blinked, looking at him. "You are choosing to be with Loki over being an Avenger; a hero…is that really what you want to do Anthony?"

"…a tie…" Tony swallowed. He was tied to Loki as was he tied to the Avengers. And…was he choosing this tie for real? What was he doing...? He closed his eyes and bit his lip. "...what tie..." Loki frowned at this and kissed the other softly, making the thoughts leave Tony's mind. Loki knew he was being a foolish thinker when it came to love, but one thing was for sure. This was a love he was not about to let go of no matter what happened to happen to him.

* * *

_There are things such as ties in our world._

_We are tied to our parents._

_Our Friends._

_Our Family._

_Our Love._

_Everything._

_But you can always make one mistake that will ruin it all._

_You can choose the wrong tie._

_If you do that..._

_Who knows what will happen to you._

* * *

**_"He never told me he loved me, he never even told me that he liked me."_**

* * *

**_"What will happen when you and Papa are gone?"_**

* * *

**_"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?"_**

**_I force myself not to tell him what I am inside._**

* * *

Tony's eyes closed for a moment, and then he looked right into Rogers eyes. "I may choose the wrong tie here Rogers, but I've never had one that lasted forever. If my tie with Loki will last longer, I know the right choice has been made Rogers...because the man in the suit of armor...when it's taken away, you will see the me that I have locked away forever." With that, he kissed Loki, more aggressively than he had intended...but he could care less. Loki kissed back. The tie had been chose, but for how long it would work…he didn't know.


	5. About To Die

_A/n: He had rejoined the fight, and he had but one thing to do...but he was about to die._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 05_**

**_About To Die..._**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

He cursed under his breath as he heard about the nuke coming right for them. He clenched his fists before taking a deep breath. "Guys, we have a nuke coming right for us!" He called into his transmitter as he flew to where the bomb was coming from.

_"A nuke?"_ The Captain asked, clearly not knowing what it happened to be. Tony sighed softly and was about to tell him what it was when Natasha said.

_"It's a bomb Captain, and if it hits..."_ She trailed off and frowned, Tony sighed softly.

"If it hits, then we're all dead, and anyone else here." He stated dryly. "I'm going to intercept it, don't try to stop me. After all, right now I'm about the only one that can keep us all from dying by this thing..." He spotted the bomb and took a deep breath. Slowly he flew down and grabbed the nuke, already knowing where to take it. He looked at the hole in the sky. His destination.

* * *

Loki wasn't allowed to leave the tower, Tony warning him it was not safe. But he was hearing all of their transmissions, and he was worried as well. What was his lover doing? He knew it was not right for him to take on something like he was, and something was going to go wrong. He just knew it. Slowly, he headed for the roof and watched, the woman known as Natasha was ready to close the portal, but she was waiting. For what, he did not know. He watched in pure horror as Tony flew up into the vast hole into the world of the now enemies. The bomb was in his hands, but Loki felt something was wrong.

* * *

Tony swallowed as he flew into the void; his call to Pepper had failed. He took a deep breath as he finally let go of the nuke, but he felt his armor power down at the exact moment. A small smile was all he gave before he felt himself falling…

* * *

Natasha was worried but, she had to close the portal, and she knew it. She bit her lip. "Come on Tony…" She whispered, but he didn't fall through, fly through, nothing. She closed her eyes for a moment before moving the scepter to close the portal. As if it was wished, she watched Tony come falling from the portal. That was when she noticed he wasn't stopping. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

Loki noticed as well and took off…why was he letting himself feel this way? He had no idea but he needed to do something about this. He watched him keep falling, and then muttered a spell, letting the spell lift the other gently in the air, and keep him from hitting the ground. He took a deep breath and used another spell to get the other over to him. He removed the mask on Tony's face, and ran a hand on the man's cheek. "Stark…wake up…" He murmured softly. Nothing, nothing but his skin growing cold. Fear, fear of all things came to reside in Loki's mind and heart. He didn't know what to do…nor did he know if the other was dying in his arms. He swallowed before leaning down and trying to breathe life back into the other. He pulled back after a few moments, nothing. He bit his lip, trying to tell himself this was all a mistake and he should never have fallen in love in the first place.

Then, there was a roar, a loud chilling roar. Tony's eyes snapped open and he took a deep breath before his eyes locked onto Loki's. The god gave a sigh before kissing the other, giving him no warning about it at all. To his joy, the other kissed back and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in. "Don't you ever scare me like that again…" Loki whispered, but…he still wondered, if falling in love again was such a good idea. He was bound to be broken in the end wasn't he?

"Sorry, but it comes with being a hero and all." Tony replied and smiled weakly, holding the other close to him. "Alright, what should we do about this?" He muttered. "I mean now…we have to-"

"Alright, care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Natasha. Crap. Loki had forgotten that she was on the roof moments ago. He held Tony close, not about to let him go any time soon. He looked at her, and swallowed. "Well, I'm waiting Tony, or…maybe Loki should answer."

"I will, Mrs." Loki replied with a smart-ass tone of voice. "This is what you think, and yes it is not something else. I am not trying to kill him as you might think; in fact I am more so trying to help him." He held Tony closer than before, almost choking the other with no air.

"So, the god of lies is telling me that he isn't going to kill my friend. Nice." Natasha hissed and hit her transmitter. "Guys, get up here, and hurry. I think we have a little situati-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Loki kiss Tony roughly on the lips, and a willingly return to the kiss. "…oh my god…"

* * *

As soon as Rogers heard Natasha he sighed. He knew what happened, and he knew this was not going to be pretty. More so with the fact that this was all being willed by the two males that it involved. He glanced at Thor, and then swallowed. He would probably need all hands on deck to keep Thor from ripping Tony apart after this. "Alright…before we go up there let… I shall warn you about something." Hopefully, this would keep the killing to a minimal. But he wasn't so sure with Thor here. "Loki and...um...Anthony are..."

* * *

Loki bit his lip as he heard the roar of his brother, coincidentally biting the lip of his lover as well. He knew though, that they were both doomed shall his brother get here in a few moments. He swallowed and murmured to Tony they need to be careful with their words or they both were as good as dead, and he knew it. Tony took a deep breath and then smiled weakly.

"No matter what happens, I won't let you go. Also, I've almost died once today…for a second time today? That wouldn't be too bad…hopefully." Tony swallowed and then shook his head and took a deep breath. "Besides, we were going to have to tell him some time or another. What better time then when he is battle tired?"

"I guess…but I don't want harm to come to you." Loki was stern on that. "I will keep you safe, because you mean a lot to me…you gave me a chance to love again…and I can thank you for that…as long as you stay with me."

"I choose to stay with you…and I will Loki…I love you."


	6. Explain!

_A/n: They all want to understand and if they don't, then his life is screwed..._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 06_**

**_Explain!_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

Alright, so sitting with the other Avengers glaring at him wasn't something he had expected to happen to him at the moment. Loki was sitting next to him, glaring at his 'brother' while Tony was just silent. Clint was annoyed, Bruce was confused, Natasha was mad, Rogers was showing an understanding look, but then...looking at Thor... Tony knew by saying the wrong thing, he was dead.

"Alright, so then...who wants to start explaining?" Clint asked. "After all Natasha told us some pretty interesting things." He commented and Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, alright...I'll tell you." Tony said and then hesitated. "It all started with the party I went to not too long ago..."

About 30 minutes past as Tony explained what had happened slowly and without getting killed. However, he had left out the part that was the biggest concern. Him and Loki having sex. Yeah, he wasn't ready to face Thor with that yet. After all he was sure to die as soon as he brought that up with the god in the room. More so when Loki was now considered they're enemy and he had done _that _with him.

"Alright, so in other words you two got drunk at a party that you never told us about…annnndddddd fell in love?" Clint said and Tony nodded, swallowing some.

"Yeah…crazy but yes." He nodded a little bit and swallowed before Natasha hit him upside the head with her gun and crossed her arms.

"With. Loki." Natasha said and crossed her arms. "You. Fell. In. Love. With. Loki." Each word made him flinch and he took a deep breath and nodded a little. Thor was growling now and stood, hammer in hand.

"My brother metal man?" He roared. "You better say you're death wish before I kill you!" There was no warning in this. Loki growled at his 'brother' and held him closer to his body, refusing to let go of him. Tony swallowed and moved closer to Loki before Thor brought that hammer in his hand on his head.

"Thor, calm yourself." Loki said slowly, and the thunder god swallowed before he slowly sat down on the couch again and took a few deep breaths. "You Avengers really get aggravated a lot easier than I would have thought."

"You're a villain! You killed people! Of course we are mad with what Tony has done!" Natasha snapped. "First of Loki in case you didn't notice, you're why we are a team to start and why the world almost ended here. Now, Tony is here and saying he is in love with you. Of course something is wrong with that!"

"Natasha stop." Tony said and crossed his arms then. "As far as I know, my personal life has nothing to do with any of you, so go ahead and leave. _Now_. All of you." He said sternly. Natasha rolled her eyes then stormed out, Clint following. Rogers sighed as Bruce followed then got up himself.

"I hope you know what you are doing with this tie Anthony." He said before lightly pushing Thor out who was more so ready to kill Tony right then and there, not about to be allowed to though. Tony sighed softly at the response he was given and then nodded a little bit and sighed. He glanced at Loki before leaning in and kissing him when the rest had finally left the room. Loki kissed him back and the two fell back onto the couch, Loki pushing Tony down to be on top of the other. He adjusted himself a bit before he smiled at the other and then chuckled a little.

"So, he calls you Anthony does he Stark? Rather interesting…I may have to start calling you that as well." He teased and Tony frowned.

"I prefer Stark over Anthony thank you very-" Before he could finish the god kissed him and pushed down closer on him. "Hmn…" Tony closed his eyes and nipped at the others neck when he pulled away. Loki made a sound that pleased Tony a lot more than he let on. He shuddered as he felt the other press down hard against him and took a deep breath.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Tony groaned as he felt Loki teasing him, hating that the other had put something over his eyes to keep him from seeing, making this a game. Oh well, it was Loki's nature he guessed. "Stark…" Loki smirked as the other shivered from the way he used the name and leaned in, kissing him. Murmuring softly, "Do you want me to remove the blindfold from your eyes?"

"What do you think?" Tony responded and Loki chuckled before removing the cloth and purring a bit. He ran a hand down the others length before kissing him, and pushing a finger inside of his lover. Tony groaned and shuddered, pushing back on the bed. Loki purred some and then nipped at the others chest as he stretched him out. Pausing for a moment he looked up at the other male then smirked.

"Stark, what do you want me to do?" He asked as he stopped moving his fingers around inside of the other, earning a small whine from him. That pleased Loki a lot more than he would let on. "What. Do. You. Want?" Loki purred, teasing him.

"…D-damn you Loki…" He stammered and then sighed softly. "You know what I want Loki…fuck me damn it." He said and the god smirked, pulling his fingers. He gripped Tony's hips tightly before getting ready to thrust in, only when…

Tony jerked up as he saw the door fall open, where the hell was JARVIS with a warning? Loki stopped as well and grabbed onto Tony, pressing close to him, frowning a bit. And, of all people to walk in right then and there, Pepper happened to, with Rhodey following. Great.

"...T-Tony? L-Loki?"


	7. Caught In the Act

_A/n: His technical girlfriend and his 'friend' finding out...great._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 07_**

**_Caught In the Act_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

Loki held Tony close to him, growling in a possessive way. Tony swallowed and looked at his two friends. "Ah...hey Pep...Rhodey..." He said and swallowed. "Um..." He wanted to tell him this wasn't what they thought but...he didn't want to at the same time. He wanted to tell them that this was what they saw, him and Loki together.

"Anthony Stark you better explain yourself right now!" Pepper yelled and then growled at him. "Tell me what the hell am I seeing?" She roared, even madder now that she knew that he was in bed with another man instead of _her _which was what he was supposed to be thinking about. "Tell. Me. Now!" She hissed and growled at him more.

Tony took a deep breath. "What wouldn't make you mad?" He asked and she frowned. "Exactly..." He sighed and shook his head. "I can't say anything that would make you less mad at me..." He sighed and then looked at Loki. "It is what you think Pepper...I'm...um...in bed with Loki, and yes...we..." He trailed off as Pepper threw the notebook in her hand at him, hitting him right in the face. He cursed and then rubbed his face as Loki took the notebook and tilted his head at it. Tony had to admit that was kind of cute if he wasn't feeling pain because of it.

"You _what _Anthony Edward Stark?" Pepper yelled at him, clearly hurt. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "How could you do this to me?" She whispered softly. "Really...how could you do this to me? I know you are a playboy but...you...a guy? Loki? Why?" She ran from the room, crying softly.

"P-pep wait!" He said and struggled up, but the look he got from Rhodey told him enough. He sighed and sat back down next to Loki who was still looking at the notebook, confused. He sighed and put an arm around Loki, leaning on him lightly. Rhodey sighed then.

"Really Tony? Was it not enough to break her heart with other people before?" He asked, crossing his arms. "So you had to go and have sex with your enemy and a god to full break it?" Tony's eyes darkened at that. "I thought you knew better, I thought you _cared _how others felt...but I guess you are just always self centered, Mr. Stark."

"..." Loki frowned at this, and he could sense the truth in the words that were spoken, which only made it worse to him. He looked at Tony, who was looking down, and blood was trickling from his mouth slowly, no doubt he was biting his lip. Leaning in, Loki licked the blood, causing Tony to shudder, but he didn't push Loki away. Instead, he looked at him, then at Rhodey.

"I don't mean to hurt Pep…but I'm finding out…I didn't love her like I wanted to…I was forcing myself to love her Rhodey…I…I love Loki, and I know I do…" He closed his eyes. "Maybe I am self centered, but who was ever there for me as a child when I needed it most? Tell me…" Truth, pain, Loki could sense it. He sighed and pulled Tony close, finishing cleaning away the blood. Something was there that told Loki there was something not right with him when someone mentioned his past. Why? He didn't know, but he wanted to know.

"Maybe because they thought you could love yourself, which is really all you do. Love Loki? Well, that seems utterly fake to me Tony, after all you claim to love many people and then they end up in pain when you love someone else in truth. You do nothing but lie lately. A hero? Right now, I don't know what you are Tony Stark." Rhodey walked out, clenching his fists. Tony bit his lip and then closed his eyes. He glanced at Loki who was worried, but carefully hiding it.

"Stark…are you alright?" Loki murmured and Tony shrugged, he wasn't sure himself. He sighed and closed his eyes slowly, leaning on Loki. Loki held him and then wondered when did he get like this? He was disgusted that he cared for a mortal…much less a hero…yet it felt…so right in a way. He had maybe…fallen for the mortal in his arms? That may be possible, but to him it was really all a game to start with. He planned it all out, but now…he didn't know. He had planned to break the Avengers from the inside…but… He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Stark…I want to tell you something…"

Tony looked at him before pulling the god closer to him and sighing. "Yes? What is it Loki?" He was hoping this was not about to end with Loki telling him that he had to leave or he didn't love him. Then again that would be just his luck wouldn't it? Cursed to be alone until the end…of course it was bound to happen. He could only blink as Loki leaned in and kissed him on the lips, murmuring.

"I think I may love you too."

* * *

"How can he be so insensitive?" Pepper asked Rhodey, looking over at him. She sighed and then shook her head a little bit. "I don't know what to think about this…Loki? Why Loki? Loki is probably…" Then she got it. Loki was using Tony to get close to the Avengers. She looked over at Rhodey. "Rhodey…he's…using Tony…" It would make sense though, and both of them knew it. Loki was using Tony, and he was just going to break him down later on. This was bad.


	8. Are You Tricking Him?

_A/n: Pepper and Rhodey confront Loki to ask what his true intentions happen to be..._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 08_**

**_Are You Tricking Him?_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

It was maybe a few hours after the two had been caught when Loki left the room, clearly having taken a shower. He had left Tony sleeping in the room still wet and naked...they really needed to just do what they did on the bed and not in erotic places, but Loki still loved it oddly enough. Though he was the one doing it to Tony, so that was probably why. He wasn't in the awkward position in those places, the smaller one was. He always would be.

"Loki." He turned to see the woman known as Pepper as he was pulling a glass of water from the 'fridge'. She was frowning. "I know you're true intentions...how can Tony not see it? Has he really fallen for you so hard that he doesn't see it?" She sighed and crossed her arms. "You want to get closer to the Avengers, get close, get connected, learn their weaknesses, and then do away with them all."

Oh, was she spot on about that. Well, that was his old plan. He had to chuckle at the irony of that and then smiled at her. "My my now Ms. Potts. I'm afraid you have gotten that right, but that plan is gone...because I cannot do that now." He responded and she frowned deeper.

"Why not?" She asked and kept giving him a stern look, telling him he better not lie. But he was the god of lies now wasn't he? Interesting of her to even give him a look that told him not to lie.

"Now now my dear...I would not imagine hurting the one...I have fallen in love with." Loki responded and her eyes widened. What? N...no way...this couldn't be real! She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could not believe him.

"You're lying. You have to be, and after all, you are the god of lies." She responded as the one named 'Rhodey' stepped into the room, nodding in agreement. Loki sighed softly and shook his head slowly. No this could not be true...

"And if I tell you it is? You probably will not believe me but oh well...I love him and that is no lie... Even...if I am scared to feel, I do love him." The words tasted odd, he really needed to figure out what had happened to him. He thought them over then nodded a bit and smiled at the two, a twisted smile. "I. Love. Anthony. Stark." He needed to say that, to make sure that Tony was his...and his alone. This wetch, she could not have him, he would not let her. She loved him, he saw that, but he could not allow her to get in his way. Tony was his only tie now, he did not...he was not Thor's true brother and he knew that, and understood it. He had nothing for him in his home, or here but the man he had...been with. Even his children were stripped from him, they were done and he hated it...but yet, he had to deal with it.

"...you don't love him, you're using him." Rhodey replied. "Tony may love you, but you certainly don't love him Loki. I know that for sure...because maybe if you did really happen to love him...you would have not tried to destroy the world."

"I saved him."

"What?"

"He took...what did he call it? A nuke I believe? Into the portal in the sky, to destroy it...and he came crashing down, I stopped him from hitting the ground, saving his life I would say." He mused and smiled at them. They stood there for a moment before exchanging a glance. Loki...was the one who...oh god. They looked back at him and were about to say something when they heard footsteps.

Tony yawned and waved at them, half asleep, and stumbling a bit as he walked. He hit the wall lightly and sighed, shaking his head. Loki chuckled and wrapped an arm around him to steady him as the other took a big drink of something. "Damn headaches..." He grumbled and Loki only smile. The mortal was interesting for sure...he would give him that. He glanced back at the other two and smiled. Now they knew for sure, he was not lying, and he was not just using the other male. He felt lips on his own and groaned, kissing back lightly. Not the best times but oh well.

* * *

_"He's nothing but a broken doll." I heard my father say, but really...was he my father? He never acted like one and called me a doll constantly. He told Mother that when he drank. He left the house and did things Mother told me I should never dream of doing for they would only come back to hurt the ones I loved. Yet, I was already hurt myself. My father had broken all ties with me when he first called me a doll. Now I was nothing. It hurt, but yet, I kept moving and kept praying he would one day care..._

_I kept that until he and Mother died...and never did he care._

* * *

Tony woke with a start and groaned, running a hand through his wet hair, mostly from sweat. He sighed and closed his eyes, groaning lightly. His head hurt, and his ass. Well he knew why his ass hurt for sure, dang it Loki...could he not for once be rough? Even if it felt good. Then he noticed where the hell was Loki? He sighed and got up, looking around. He felt something move around his waist and pull him close. Sighing, Tony looked back at the god who seemed to have been there the whole time. Odd. He shook his head then kissed the other softly on the lips in effort to calm himself is nothing else.'

He wasn't about to tell the man how scared he was right now...how he was afraid that Loki would come around and treat him like a doll and nothing more...break all of him, his ties with the only people he knew...that cared.


	9. I'm Scared

_A/n: _

_:/ Haven't updated in a while I know, but I dunno… No one has told me what they have thought of this story in a while both on here and in RL so I just didn't have any motivation to continue until last night when I watched Thor. Anyways a nice little twist at the end of this chapter…_

_I'm nothing but scared... Will you push me away... Break me? Call me a doll? What will you do to me? When we tell him..._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 09_**

**_I'm Scared..._**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

_"I'm scared."_

The words didn't have to be said for Loki to notice the fear written in his lover's eyes. They had many things that could go wrong here. Both of them knew that, and both of them were afraid this was not going to end well. Fury had to know, and there was an understanding that they could be jailed. Killed…who knows what might happen to them when they told the SHIELD leader about them being together and not wanting to pull apart from one another. He had to understand that, and they had to tell him. Yet, there were many fears running through Tony at the moment. What would happen if they were forced to pull away from each other? Would Loki push him away, break him, call him a doll? Do what his father did to him? He wasn't sure, and he was scared.

Loki put a steady arm around Tony and then took a deep breath. He was having his own issues. What if he was forced to go back to Asguard? He remembered the things he told his Father then…but then again he wasn't really his father now was he?

_"What am I?"_

_"You're my Son."_

_"What more than that?"_

_"Tell me! What did you find that day besides their core?"_

_"…a young child, abandoned."_

_"…Now it makes sense why you favored Thor all these years…"_

_No matter how you much you claimed to have loved me! You never wanted a Frost Giant on the throne!"_

"Loki…" His lover's voice snapped him back to reality from that memory. He felt the hand of the smaller man on his face, taking away the tears that were there. He frowned, guessing he was thinking about the same things he was. A fear. A fear that made them both scared. He sighed softly before glancing at the door in front of them. "Time to go inside, Loki." He said softly and Loki nodded a bit, kissing his lips softly before entering the room.

Fury looked up, a questioning gaze as he looked at the two. He sighed before closing his one good eye and motioning for them to sit down. "Now, Tony, what did you want to speak to me about…? More so, why is Loki with you?" His eyes opened and looked at the other male. Tony sighed and sat down, moving his chair a bit closer to Loki's. "Have you come to turn him in?" Loki flinched at that. "Then, again, he would be in chains if you were…"

"Yeah that isn't why I am here…" Tony sighed softly and glanced at Loki. "Listen Fury…I'm not going to make this hard to understand… But I will tell you that you aren't probably going-"

"We're in love." Loki stated and Tony about fell from his chair. He looked at Loki.

"I told you not to come out and say it!" He told the other despite blushing furiously.

"But it's annoying waiting in utter silence." Loki replied, blinking at the other male who groaned. "You know I am right Stark…"

"Wait." Fury interrupted them both. "You are in _love _with _each other _correct?" He said slowly and Tony sighed before slowly he nodded to the others words.

"Yeah Fury…it's true. I'm in love with Loki and Loki is in love with me." Tony crossed arms, managing to stop his blush even after the others arm wrapped around his waist.

"…" Fury closed his eyes slowly. "Interesting… Now Tony would you mind telling me what screwed your brain from your head?" He asked and crossed his arms. "Really, is this some kind of sick joke before you hand Loki over or what?" He was eyeing the arm around Tony's waist now.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Now Nick, are you that much of an idiot?" He retorted. "If I was trying to capture Loki I would have done that _before _we had intercourse together." He huffed and Fury blinked, gazing at the other for some kind of…lie. He knew Loki could lie well, but Tony, he was up there as well. However, he found no lie in his words or his face. Nothing. No lies. He bit his lip.

"Tony, you have to be kidding me…" He said slowly and Tony shook his head. "This isn't funny Stark." He warned, growling a bit. "If I find this-" A kiss, Loki kissed Tony on the lips, and the kiss was returned. Fury didn't know what to think. He tried not to show it, he tried not to show that he didn't know what to make of it.

He slammed his fists down on the desk and glared at the two males, both of them looking at him then. Loki's arms were protectively around Tony, not about to let him get hurt. It was an understanding. He wasn't about to let him feel scared anymore no matter what happened now to them. They were now out in the open…

"Stark." It had been a while since Tony had been called that by Fury. He narrowed his eyes at him as he watched Fury's anger rise. This was not bound to end well. He took a deep breath. "I'm afraid, that both of you are now placed under SHIELD custody until we know what you're true intentions happen to be…" He said and then sat back as his guards came in and took the two into two different places. Now, he had to figure out what he was going to do with the two of them… Because at the moment, he had no idea what he was supposed to make of this.

"In love. Yeah right."

* * *

Agent hill sighed at him and then shook her head. "Tony you know, you caused a lot of problems for us all…but you know what… I think this might make everything worse for you sadly… We were going to wait and tell you… But maybe this will give you some more sense."

"Howard Stark is alive."


	10. Save M…e…

_A/n:_

_Was Loki coming to save him? Was he not coming back? Was he... Did he make a mistake in his tie?_

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 10_**

**_S-a-v-e M…e…_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

"Howard Stark…" Tony muttered and closed his eyes slowly. His father was alive huh? Well, that was interesting. He probably could care less that his son was locked up in a jail cell. He never cared. He never told him he loved him anyways. "Great, just what I need." I spat at Agent Hill who flinched. "Why did you have to tell me? The last person I ever want to see is the man that treated me like I was nothing! I was never his son!" He screamed and she backed up. Tony hit the wall and closed his eyes. "…how could he be alive?" He whispered to himself, falling to his knees.

* * *

Loki wasn't sure what to do, what to say, what to even think. He hated this. He wanted to kill them all for this. He had a bad feeling, and it involved the one he loved. He hated this, just so much. He looked to the door. He was sealed in a magic safe chamber, tested by Thor himself to make sure even he could not get out. Great. This was just great. What was he suppose to do? He had to get to Tony somehow, before something went wrong.

Then, the door opened, and a man walked in, looking at Loki. "Who are you?" Loki spat, in the moment of a fit of rage. He wanted to kill the man, but he refrained himself or he himself might be killed.

"…Loki, it has been a while… Probably can't recognize me though can you? It's me Fandral."

* * *

"My son, why do you refuse to look at me?" Howard Stark spoke as he looked at his son. He was currently sitting with Tony in his cell. Right now, he was just trying to get any word from the other, but it was failing. He sighed softly.

"Because, when I was younger, I wasn't your son. Now you are treating me like it and I hate it!" Tony responded, eyes flashing hatred in them. "Why are you so calm when you…you never cared about me before? Now just because you are back you think that I will love you like anything! But you know? I can't because you never loved me!" He spat and clenched his fists. Where was Loki? He would have thought he would come to get him by now, get him out of this place…

"…I'm sorry. I know I can't probably make it up to you, but I'm here now for you-" Howard was cut off as Tony replied saying.

"No. Don't say it…"Tony bit his lip. "You know, I'm in love with someone that has repaired me from all your lies." He clenched his fists. "Even if he is not the best guy in the world, I love him more than you understand and more than anyone here understands. He has fixed things between us, but they are still there for you to break…" He locked eyes with his Father. "There is nothing you can do now, because you have done nothing but hurt me for the longest time. Leave me alone! I rather be locked in here forever than go with you out of here!"

"I can't very well leave my son here..." Howard sighed softly. "Besides, if that person was good for you, would you be locked here now?" He asked and Tony bit his lip. "My son, the person you love is an endangerment for you and others leave him. He is very well not the right person for you at all." Tony wished he could ignore him all together, but he knew that he couldn't. He knew he had points, but he loved Loki with all of his heart.

"No, I love Loki." Tony replied and looked at him before sirens went off. He blinked then stood up as Agent Hill appeared at the cell door. She looked upset about something.

"Tony, Loki has escaped."

* * *

Loki escaped, and he wasn't there to get Tony. Tony closed his eyes. Where was Loki? Did he not care or what? He didn't know, but he knew he just whished that Loki would hurry up and save him. Yet, he wasn't sure that Loki was anywhere near him now. What if he left Earth all together? He didn't know what to think. "...ony...ny..." He blinked and shook his head, where was that voice... His Father was standing right in front of him, worried. "Tony are you alright?"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Tony replied and looked away. _Loki...where are you? _He thought and sighed softly, closing his eyes slowly. He was almost begging that something would happen for Loki to come...

"Howard, fancy meeting you here." The voice snapped Tony from his thoughts. He looked over at the person who spoke, Rogers. He had come up behind Agent Hill, who now blinked. "I thought you were dead?" He questioned and Howard shrugged.

"What are you doing here Steve? And I thought you were dead as well so we are even. I guess we will have to explain that to one another later." Howard replied and Tony rolled his eyes, looking away.

"Me? Oh, well I was here to pick up Anthony..." Rogers trailed off and then sighed at the look Howard gave them for that. "Howard, many things have changed between now and the time I knew you... We will need to talk about it later. Agent Hill..." Rogers turned to her. "I have authorization to let him out..."

"Of course..." Agent Hill nodded and then hit the pad, unlocking the cell silently. She nodded and moved back. Tony sighed softly, getting up. He hated it, but he knew he had to follow the super solider. He followed his Father out who cleared his throat. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Cap'icle." He muttered and Rogers sighed, thinking after a while he was finally going to get rid of the nickname. Too bad he didn't. Howard sighed, wondering what he was supposed to do with his son acting like this at this point. "…" Tony clenched his fists as he followed Rogers and his Father to the awaiting jet.

Loki wasn't coming to save him was he?

* * *

_Hurry up and save me..._

_Before I feel like I am trapped in my world..._

_Did I choose the wrong person to fall in love with?_

_Are you just using me?_

_Loki..._

_The God of Lies..._

_Suits you to lie about our love..._

_You never loved me..._

_Did you?_

_Loki..._

_Hurry up and save me...if you care._


	11. Marry Her

_A/n:_

_His dad wanted him to marry her, and part of himself...wanted to as well..._

_Loki wasn't coming. Was he?_

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 11_**

**_Marry Her..._**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

"My name is Pepper Potts." Pepper smiled as she bowed to Howard Stark, who smiled in turn. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, going over to talk to Rhodey as his Father talked with Pepper. He didn't know what to do, and he needed to tell his best friend about what had happened, and what he thought about it.

"Tony..." Rhodey frowned at him and sighed, motioning for the other to sit as he did. "What happened? I can tell Fury didn't like it...but what about...you know who...?" He asked softly and Tony shook his head, sighing.

"I don't know Rhodey. Agent Hill...said that he had gotten away, and I..." Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to think! When he got out why didn't he come for me?" He asked, begging for someone to answer the question that was eating him up inside. Rhodey frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tony...maybe... Loki got bored. Think about it, he had a child before now, more than one... Yet he never stayed with those people. Maybe, he just... I dunno." Rhodey sighed and shook his head. "Tony, maybe he just didn't want you anymore... You will... If he doesn't show up in about a week... He's probably not going to come back any time soon."

"...I know Rhodey. I know." Tony whispered and kept the tears from falling. He let someone in, and this was what he had gotten in reply. He was broken again, and what was worse, was that his father was alive.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Tony knew something bad was bound to happen with all of them together, well him, his Father, and Pepper. There was something big coming and he knew it. His Father and Pepper talked for a good long while, and both he and Rhodey had watched. Both knew something was up as they watched the talk for a good hour to hour and a half.

"Alright, Tony, I know you are upset about your so called _boyfriend _leaving you but…" Howard didn't even get that far before Tony growled.

"_Lover_." He corrected him. Howard sighed at that and shook his head.

"Alright, ex-_lover_." Howard muttered and shook his head some again. "Anyways Tony, I have decided what shall be best for you… I think, you should marry Mrs. Potts here." And then, Tony wanted to strangle the man before him. Pepper quickly stopped him and looked at Tony.

"Tony, you know I love you…" Pepper whispered softly. "I know you also love Loki but…can't you…maybe give me a chance after you wait like… a week? If he doesn't come back then…" She trailed off and Tony looked down. He knew what she was getting at. If Loki didn't come back in a week… He might never come back.

Sighing, he muttered. "I'll wait…and we will see…"

And so, the waiting began.

* * *

For many days he felt... Well he was just so upset, and his dreams were nothing but nightmares. He hated it so much, where the hell was Loki? He hadn't shown up. He hadn't come back, and Tony was feeling... Like maybe, he wasn't wanted by him at all. Just like he had been told, a toy for a moment, interest for a bit. Then nothing. He was of no interest at all anymore. He was for a bit, and then now, nothing at all.

Of course.

Loki never cared. He lied.

He was the god of lies after all.

* * *

"So...it's been enough time my son." Howard murmured softly and Tony looked at him before sighing and nodded slowly. "Are you going to accept it? He's not coming back, and you know it... Are you going to marry her?" He asked.

Part of him wanted Loki. Part of him wanted Pepper. All of him wanted to not end up in pain anymore. He wasn't sure who was going to break him more. Who he wanted more. He didn't know. But he did know, it couldn't hurt to marry Pepper...because he was sure now, Loki wasn't about to come back for him. He would have if he cared. He would have.

He wouldn't have left him here...

Alone.

And then there was that simple realization.

He loved him enough to wait for him, but that love was onesided.

And his fears had come true.

* * *

"Anthony..." Rogers frowned at the other male as he walked next to him down the hanger. "What's wrong with you? I know you are still upset about _you know who _but..." He trailed off slowly and sighed. He was having a hard time with words at the moment. It was hard seeing how hurt the other male happened to look at the moment. They had talked with Thor, who had no idea where his brother could be, and it only caused a deeper problem between them all.

Loki was gone. They were ordered to kill him upon contact, that or capture him.

Now, they had a mission as the Avengers.

And Tony had a marriage to think about.


	12. Altar Stealing

_A/n:_

_Final chapte__r. Epilogue will be put up soon._

_He was back, only to late. The tie was severed, and now... Tony wasn't his. But Loki would not let him marry that woman. He would steal him away at the altar need be._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 12_**

**_Altar Stealing_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

"Are you exited at all?" Rhodey asked his friend as they stood at the altar in the church they had rented for this. Tony swallowed and looked over at Rhodey, before chuckling nervously. He shook his head and then waited again, for Pepper to come down the aisle.

He had waited for another two months, and still, no Loki. Then, the day of marriage between him and Pepper came. Maybe, finally everything would end between him and Loki, and there would be no more waiting. There would no longer be the pain of thinking that he was coming back to him, and didn't leave him alone.

Yet, Tony whished still that he would come back.

Then, the music started and Tony took a deep breath. It was time. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Loki was angered, he wanted to kill something, someone. That _woman _was his prime target. He wanted her to die, to fall to the ground. Why couldn't he go home? He wanted to so _badly _at this moment. He couldn't let Tony marry that _thing_. Yet, there was something that he could do. There was a way to get there, now if only he could con-

"My son, what is thou doing here?"

Slowly, Loki turned from the Bifrost and looked at his _father_. "I am watching someone." He responded and glanced back, flinching.

"...someone? Or someone you care for, my Son." Odin replied and Loki closed his eyes slowly. He sighed and nodded some. "...you stay here despite your sentence was but for a month. Why do you-"

"I cannot go back. I, when I was taken back. I broke his trust. I didn't come for him...when he needed me the most. He hates me for sure now. Yet-" Loki began to say before Odin could speak again. "-I love him will all of my heart. I want him back, but he is about to... Marry someone, a woman he...half loves." He clenched his fists.

Odin sighed and put a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I trust you to make the right choice my son." He said before he walked away from the younger one.

Loki took a deep breath. He knew what to do, but now, he had to think about how to go about it.

* * *

"Now, Anthony Edward Stark, do you take Pepper Potts as your bride for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Tony. Tony took a deep breath and bit his lip for a moment.

"I...I do..." Tony said and Pepper smiled.

"Does anyone wish to speak out against this marriage?" There was nothing, and just when the priest was about to make this forever, there was a voice, and a clanking of armor on the floor.

"I speak out against this!"

Tony could have sworn he fainted when he heard the voice, and when he caught sight of the person. His heart did stop, he knew it did. He laid eyes on a man dressed in armor, a green cape swaying behind him, and deep piercing emerald eyes as well as a scepter in his hand. Everyone was looking at him and some were about ready to attack. The man gave them no chance, before disappearing. He reappeared right behind Tony, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Then, in a second, they were gone.

* * *

Tony turned around slowly to face the person that had just showed up and bit his lip. He ran a hand down his cheek and took a deep breath. "It's really you… Loki… By god… It's you…" He was crying.

Now, Tony Stark didn't cry.

Not since he was a kid.

But now, he was crying as his lovers arms wrapped around him, and held him tight to his body.

"I love you."

And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

_A/n: _

_You know, I do like this couple, but I don't have any ideas for them._

_Now I have finished all of my Avengers fanfictions so I do need some ideas for stories... I have oneshots, not stories. Then again, I have my GrimmIchi fanfic and my two AkuRoku fanfictions to think about... As well as my X-men but some of those I am stuck on at the moment. So who knows when they will get updated. Anyways I will take ideas for a new fanfiction for Avengers if you think of any._

_Anyways now you shall wait for the last thing for this story...a nice little lemon chapter as well._


	13. Final

_A/n: Finally, this story has come to an end. This is the last and final chapter, also the eiplouge for this story. I hope you enjoy. Lemon chap._

* * *

**_Our Ties Bind Us 13_**

**_Final_**

* * *

_Meeting at a party before the fight wasn't how Tony thought he would see him. Waking up in the arms of the god wasn't expected either, and probably one of the biggest mistakes of Tony's life. Now, with the fight coming up, what tie will he choose? FrosIron._

* * *

_"I choose to love you."_

Those were the only words that Loki needed to hear. He didn't care that they were in his so called home, where people would get after him for doing what he was about to with a mortal. He just didn't. He loved Tony more than he cared about what they thought. Besides, now he could make sure that no one else ever claimed his lover. He didn't wait time at all in pinning the man beneath him. Tony groaned and pressed against him, willing Loki on almost.

"Stark..." Loki kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth and moving it against the smaller man's. Tony groaned and did so back, closing his eyes. He did admit this was quite odd as he had just been about to get married with Pepper, but then again, he wasn't that shocked by this to say the least. Loki appeared just when the tie was going to be forever broken. He had come, and he had chose who he wanted. And Tony, he had chose as well.

Clothing dropped to the floor, and Tony gasped softly as the other started on his chest. Loki's cool hands ran down his heated flesh and touched all the places that he was sensitive. Loki knew all the points, and he seemed to know how to make Tony feel the full effect as well. A moan came from him as Loki's tongue licked a nipple. Loki appeared to love the sound and started to suck on it now as his hands moved lower.

This wasn't the first time and defiantly not the last time that they were going to do this, but still. He might as well prepare the other before he moved into him. Because, you know, he didn't want him to be in pain. "Ah...Loki..." He shuddered and Loki smirked. It was nice knowing all of the other males sensitive points, it got the best reactions from the other when he touched him. "Don't...don't...wait..." Now, Loki had never heard Tony beg for something, but this...him begging now. That was rich. He liked it. It was something he never expected.

"You don't want me to prepare you?" Loki murmured and the other looked up at him, his eyes locking with Loki's emerald eyes. He nodded some and Loki had to smile a bit. Well, it appeared that preparing the other male didn't need to be done. He kissed the other for a moment before he thrust into him without warning. A scream came from the smaller one, but pain and pleasure was what it was made of. He loved it, he loved the sound. It was _delectable._

"Ah! Ah Loki!" He cried and the god shuddered. He had missed this, missed this happening. How long had it been? How long had they waited to do this again? He didn't know, he didn't remember. He couldn't remember. It had been much to long. He had to wait for too long, and not been able to do anything to get near him. Loki didn't waist time now, and thrust deeply into the other male. All of the cries were good, fine, and he loved them. It told him, that he was forever his, and no one else was going to have him.

Loki moaned softly as the tight walls of the other clenched down around him. He was pushed over the edge and moaned loudly along with the cries of the other.

* * *

"My son..." Odin trailed off as he watched Thor pace back and forth. Finally, his son faced him, eyes full of some... Odd emotion. "What is getting you down?"

"It is nothing all father." Thor responded and sighed. "I am just worried what shall my team think when they find that... Loki and Stark are..." He closed his eyes slowly. "Well, I don't know if I shall even tell them all father. It might be best not to tell them about it. Yet, they are worried for Stark's life..." He clenched his hammer tightly. "I shall not get mad about it, shall my brother be happy. But you know, it shall not go well for long... A mortal and a God."

"I know my son, but as long as he happens to be happy... I think that is good enough." Odin's eyes closed slowly. "He is no longer an enemy of Asguard as long as he remains... Without killing one. I shall say that. Both you and Loki are welcome here now. As well... As those you love. As long as your Mother says she approves, I guess I cannot argue with it."

"...Thank you all father."

* * *

"Are you happy with how this has turned out?" Loki asked, looking over at Tony whom was looking into a crib that was in the room.

"Of course I am, I really would have liked if you told me about your special ability before that happened." Tony responded and looked over at him. Loki chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"So? You wouldn't have believed it until it happened." Loki responded and kissed the male's cheek softly and chuckled softly. "You know, I never imagined it would happen anyways. You are probably lucky that you didn't see what happened when I told Odin."

"I bet that did not go over well."

"No, no it did not."

"Was is amusing though?"

"The reactions were yes. The yelling? No, not at all."

"Hn..." Tony kissed him softly on the lips and looked down at what was in the crib. "Still, _he _is a beautiful child." He murmured and then closed his eyes, sighing. "We better make sure that he thinks this is normal. Though, just to ask... Aren't there issues with a half child?" He blinked.

"Ah? Well, yes, but, we will see if it does indeed get like that. It might happen, but who knows if it will. There is a 50/50 chance in it happening."

"And if it happens?" Tony frowned and Loki blinked. He shrugged; he didn't really want to think that far. Loki thought about it before he shrugged and sighed softly.

"Who knows...for now, let's not think of that." A smirk crossed his lips and he picked his lover up into his arms, carrying him over to the bed. "Now, why don't we have some fun?" He purred and Tony sighed.

"Really? With the kid in the room?" He asked and Loki just smirked.

"So? He shall not remember this..." Loki replied.

_"I love you too." _Tony replied and Loki smirked, kissing him on the lips.

"Yes, and I love you forever."

* * *

_Our ties bind us together._

_Yet, I do not mind._

_I love him._

_That will never change between us._

_He loves me._

_That will never change._

_We sealed our tie._

_No longer will we be pulled apart._

_Love you forever._

* * *

**_It's like the red string of fate that brought us together..._**


End file.
